


Aeonian

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [103]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aeonian: adjective: ē-ˈō-nē-ən: eternal; everlasting</p><p>Can be traced to the Greek word aiṓn meaning "space of time, age."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeonian

**Author's Note:**

> a bit inspired by the Christmas Special, especially by the very last bit.

John Watson was not a frivolous man, or one usually driven to flights of fancy, even (especially) Sherlock would tell you that. However, he had moments when he would believe his love was aeonian, not in the fairy tale-ish, they get married and 'live happily ever after' nonsense; but in that been here done this before sense. There were times when he knew he and Sherlock were simply retracing their steps. If he believed in the soul, or soulmates, that might be an explanation; as it stood, it hit him like an overpowering wave of deja vu.

And, no, it wasn't necessarily in those moments of love making, in fact, it was usually during their every day banter that would cause him to pause momentarily and catch his breath. He had vague memories of similar conversations, word for word, glance for glance. He would stop and watch Sherlock's lips move until time caught up with him again, or he caught up with time. 

"Where did you go, John?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sometimes your eyes are elsewhere, the rest of you is here, but your eyes change, like they are some place else."

"You'd laugh."

"Try me."

"There are moments when we are-"

"-in a different time, same place, but a different time?"

"You too?"

"I always felt like I knew you from before, it wasn't just being able to deduce you, I knew you, somehow."

"I don't believe in-"

"I know."

"However."

"Yes."

"I think I need a reminder of now."

Sherlock smiled and reached across the table, across whatever space time continuum that they existed in, narrowly missing knocking over his beakers, jar of pickled whatnots, and a cold cup of tea to take John's face into both of his elegant hands and gently but passionately reminded John where and when he belonged.


End file.
